


you are not the mind that disturbs me

by Timjan



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Unrequited Lust, White House Era (Crooked Media RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Tommy doesn’t know what it is about Ronan that gets under his skin so much.





	you are not the mind that disturbs me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** there's no actual infidelity in this fic, but there's some not-entirely-kosher lusting on Tommy's part.
> 
> Written for [this](https://podsavethekink.dreamwidth.org/659.html?thread=171667#cmt171667) prompt at the kink meme, which reads:
> 
> "Tommy/Ronan
> 
> I love what we've seen of their dynamic and I'd love anything where they interact in a sexual and/or romantic way without the focus also being on Lovett. He can feature, of course - he's a huge part of both their lives after all, and this can be against the backdrop of some arrangement that also includes tommyjon if you want - but I'm not looking for a threesome here, if you catch my drift."
> 
> Title from Ebba Forsberg's _Deep Denial_. 
> 
> Set in the summer of 2011.
> 
> Keep it secret, keep it safe.

Gay men have always had a tendency to flirt with Tommy. Not in a genuine way, though; that’s reserved for Favreau. Favs gets earnest guys offering him drinks, tilting their heads and glancing down his body, getting disappointed when he gently lets them down. Tommy gets the playful flirting of guys who’re not looking for anything more than a reaction: a blush, a laugh, a witty comment shot back, promising nothing. They think he’s straight. Tommy himself thinks he’s mostly straight. It’s easier to think he’s mostly straight when he’s not thinking about Ronan.

Tommy doesn’t know what it is about Ronan that gets under his skin so much. He’s used to being teased – God knows Lovett hardly ever lets up on him – and he can usually toe the line of friendly flirting without getting truly flustered. He’ll blush, sure, but he blushes for lots of shit. With Ronan, there’s… more to it. There’s something, he thinks, about the way Ronan says ‘Tommy,’ working his name into their conversations as often as possible. It’s a journalist’s trick, and as such, Tommy shouldn’t fall for it. And still, ‘ _Tooo-mmy_ ,’ drawn out, lilting, with just a hint of mockery… he goes mad for it, every time. And he has to hide it. He has to get better at hiding it. Ronan is Lovett’s boyfriend, and even though Tommy doesn’t think he’s as much of a ‘bro’ as Lovett always accuses him of being, there are elements of the bro code that you just don’t break.

Tommy had liked Ronan well enough even before he and Jon started dating, had seen him as a clever kid with integrity and a steel spine, and a way of asking questions that Tommy found very admirable – and oddly flattering! But Ronan had always been consummately professional, back then, just like Tommy tries to be when on the clock. And then Lovett had gone out to pick up one night, and the next morning Tommy had stumbled into their kitchen looking for coffee, only to be pierced by the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. Tommy had blushed, and stammered something, and Ronan had smirked at him in a way he never would have done at the State Department and said “Good morning, Mister Vietor.” Had it begun then, already?

Or had it begun a week-and-a-half later, when Ronan, already a little drunk, had turned to Tommy, who was getting up from where the two of them and Lovett were crammed together on Tommy and Lovett’s tiny couch, and drawled “Will you be a dear and grab me another beer too, _Tooo-mmy_?”? He and Lovett had both laughed at Tommy’s reaction, and Ronan had kept it up, through all the months that had passed since then, through him and Lovett making their relationship official, through Lovett announcing that he is going to move away to LA and leave Tommy behind with an empty apartment. That he’s going to leave him behind with a boyfriend who’ll expect to keep hanging out with Tommy, even with Lovett gone. Maybe one-on-one, even. _Fuck._

Tommy will find a way to handle this bullshit before September. He will.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [podsa tumblr](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/). It's not very exciting. (Yet?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something I Could Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456925) by [laceblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceblade/pseuds/laceblade)




End file.
